


Mother Knows Best

by SanityisOverrated



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, M/M, inspired by a tumblr post, roommate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityisOverrated/pseuds/SanityisOverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are roommates, as well as boyfriends. However, Johns mother is visiting and they've decided not to tell her. They should've known better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post on tumblr: http://kilgharrah-everafter.tumblr.com/post/47797989589/deanwinchestersleftarsecheek-bijou1986-a-mom

“When is your mother coming over again?” Sherlock asked. John chuckled. He could tell his roommate wasn’t as calm as he was pretending to be.

“You asked ten minutes ago. She should be here within thirty minutes or so.”

“Is she habitually late or early?” Sherlock pressed. John sighed.

“I can never tell, but she does try to be on time, so not so much late as on time.” He shook his head at his roommate and now boyfriend.

“So... we’re going to just tell her we’re roommates?” Sherlock asked. John looked at him.

“Well... yeah... if you’re still alright with that.” He said.

“Of course I’m alright with it, I’m the one who suggested it. You should tell her when you’re comfortable, not a moment sooner.”

“Alright then.” John said, obviously still uncomfortable with the idea of telling his mum that he was in a relationship with someone of the male persuasion. Sherlock didn’t mind, there were still days when he was amazed that John had chosen to be with him. He knew John thought they would be mad at him, especially his father, if they learned he was bi. The doorbell rang and John jumped up.

“I thought you said she wasn’t the type to be early!” Sherlock grumbled. John threw his arms up in exasperation and went to answer the door.

“Mum! Its great to see you, come on in.” Sherlock heard. Footsteps, his mother came in and kissed him on the cheek.

“Something smells good.” A voice said. They walked into the kitchen, both smiling. Sherlock was immediately struck with the fact that John had his mothers eyes and smile.

“Mum, this is my roommate, Sherlock.” John introduced. “Sherlock, this is my mum, Evelyn.”

“Lovely to meet you Sherlock, I’ve heard so much about you.” she said warmly. Sherlock flicked a glance to John with eyes narrowed, but was surprised to see his boyfriend blushing as he extended a hand in welcome.

“I can only imagine the terrible things he must’ve told you.” Sherlock said.

Evelyn laughed. “Oh no, really, they aren’t all bad.” Sherlock just smiled and turned back to stir the food on the stove. It was a rare night that he cooked, but John had asked him, because he knew Sherlock could cook, and cook well, when he put his mind to it, and he had wanted everything to be perfect for when his mother came. Sherlock had acquiesced, even if only because this was his boyfriends mother, though she wasn’t in on exactly what their relationship was, he wanted to impress her.

“Can I get you anything mum?” John asked. He moved further into the kitchen and grabbed a spice, handing it to Sherlock without needing to be asked.

“A cuppa would be nice, dear, thank you. I’ll just sit out of the way here.” She said comfortably, sitting at the kitchen table and just watching. Sherlock refused to scratch his neck when he felt her gaze move to him. He had never liked people watching him. But at least now he knew where John got his love of tea.

He shook his head with a small smile when John knew exactly how to make it. It was exactly like his, only with a dash of lemon. His neck prickled again and he scowled, quickly wiping it from his face though as he and John prepared the meal. He wasn’t prepared for the outright acknowledgement of what was going on coming from John though.

“Mum, it’s not like that, Sherlock and I are just roommates.” John said out of the blue.

Sherlock whipped his head around. John was staring at his mother with a stubborn glint in his eye, and she was looking at him with that same glint, with a small smirk on her face. Sherlock realized that they were able to do the whole eye communication thing as John stared at his mother, returning her look for look, until he broke up laughing. Sherlock shook his head, not able to get how they were able to do that.

They were soon able to get dinner on the table, but this time there was a subject that remained unspoken, but which was considered each time someone met anothers eyes.

“So, Sherlock, how are studies going?” Evelyn asked, in an attempt to bolster conversation.

Sherlock glanced up and swallowed. “Oh, I’m just dabbling here and there. Haven’t focussed my studies on anything yet.”  
John protested after hearing that. “Don’t let him fool you mum, he’s almost got a Bachelors in three fields. I don’t know how he does it.” He said. Sherlock just smirked.

“Sleep is for the weak.” He remarked. John growled at that and reached to swat at him. “I’m trying to pass my exams and this git is up for three days and still passes his exams with flying colors before he’s gotten a wink of it. I don’t understand him.”

Evelyn laughed, delighted. “He told me you were brilliant, but my goodness!”

****

The evening continued with laughter and much teasing between the two roommates that did not go unnoticed. Evelyn left with a hug for John and a kiss to Sherlock’s cheek, which made him go tense in surprise. John only laughed and told his mother to come again soon. She smiled and waved to them both before John closed the door and turned to Sherlock.

“There. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“You have a nice mum. I will admit it wasn’t terrible.”

John smirked and slowly backed Sherlock up until his back hit the wall. “Come on, it was nice. Say it.”

Sherlock leaned forward and nipped at Johns ear. “Make me.”

“With pleasure,” John murmured. He pushed Sherlock towards his room and began tugging at his shirt. He had practically moved into Sherlock’s room anyways.

****

A week later, Sherlock came up to John while he was studying with a tense look. John looked up and narrowed his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Sherlock never had that look on unless he was worried or something was actually wrong.

“Well... I didn’t want to say anything, but... my book on human anatomy is missing.”

“Well, where’d you last put it?”

“That’s just it. I had it last right before your mother visited.” Sherlock darted a worried glance at John.

John looked puzzled. “Ok, and...?”

“It was gone when she left.”

John sighed. “Ok, I’ll ask. Maybe she thought it was one of mine or something.”

Sherlock relaxed, having been sure John would take it the wrong way.

“Want to go out tonight?” He suggested quickly.

John stretched and groaned, his back popping. “A break sounds lovely, where to?”

“Where else?” Sherlock said with a smile.

“Angelos it is.” John chuckled as he grabbed his coat.

********  
  


_Mum,_

_Just thought I’d inquire after a certain book that has been missing since your visit. Not meaning to imply you took it or that you didn’t, just wondering if you picked it up mistakenly. It’s Detailed Human Anatomy 101. I need it for my studies, as does Sherlock._

_Love,_

_John_

****

A couple days later, John sat down to check his email with a nice cup of tea in hand. It was the first time he’d been able to sit down and relax, classwork had been particularly heavy these last few days and he was grateful for a breather.

Clicking on it to open it, he started to read, savoring his tea.

****

_John,_

_You know I love you, no matter what you do in life. That being said, I have no reason to take a big thick book like that. You would know where it was if you actually slept in your own bed instead of in Sherlock’s, as it is currently residing under your pillow. I am not saying you sleep with that handsome room mate of yours, and I am not saying you don’t. However, if you’re not, what are you waiting for?_

_Much love,_

_Your Mum._

****

“John, are you alright?” Sherlock asked, coming into the room and seeing John staring at his computer screen with a pale face.

“Yeah, um... I solved the mystery of the missing anatomy book.”

“Oh? Where is it?” Sherlock asked.

“Under my pillow.” John said. He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry.

Sherlock stared at him. John gave in and started laughing. Sherlock took the laptop from him and started reading the correspondence. By the time he had gotten to the end, John had tears of laughter in his eyes. Sherlock looked up at his roommate/boyfriend, eyes crinkled slightly with mirth.

“Your mother is smarter then I give her credit for. She even put it in your bedroom, meaning she deduced that you slept in mine.”

“Well, all my clothes are practically in yours. I thought she took too long going to the bathroom that one time.”

Sherlock shook his head. It had been in between dinner and dessert, and Sherlock had been incredibly suspicious, but they had cleaned their rooms beforehand. All it would’ve taken was a quick peek inside the closet however, and seeing as how John's mother had been so suspicious beforehand...

****

“Well, at least this means we don’t have to pretend anymore. Let’s have her over again soon.” Sherlock said, before running up to John's room to grab the book. John wiped away the tears of laughter, and grunted as he got up to refresh his tea.

****

_Mum,_

_You were right, it was under my pillow. Feel like coming for lunch anytime soon?_

_Love,_

_John_

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. I feel it's kinda OOC, but I'll leave it up to you guys to judge. I'm hoping the fact that its AU college Johnlock will smooth it over ^^; Also, it's unbritpicked, and self edited... let me know if you find anything.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
